Friends
by Michie-san
Summary: "Prométeme que nunca te iras" - "Lo prometo". Yomi era una mentirosa.


Abrió los ojos como si acabase de despertar.

Luego de tratar de asimilarlo, Mato Kuroi se sorprendió al observar el lugar en el cual se encontraba.

¿Dónde se encontraba?

Recordaba que el último lugar donde estuvo, fue el más preciado lugar para _ellas._

Para ella y para **Yomi.**

Yomi ¿Dónde se encontraba?

Comenzó a recordar vagamente.

_La primera vez que la vio, fue en su primer día de secundaria._

_La vio bajar de un auto. Le resultaba raro ver que aun había estudiantes que iban en vehículos a la escuela._

_La observo, sorprendida, bajar del coche con elegancia. _

_Parecía una chica tranquila, amable y tímida._

_Decir que Mato quedo encantada, es poco._

_Sin embargo, noto como la chica le lanzaba una mirada fría e indiferente_

_¿Acaso había dado una mala impresión?_

Mato abrió los ojos por completo

-Este lugar… ¿En dónde me encuentro?- murmuro.

Comenzó a caminar, con pasos lentos, tratando de reconocer la extraña zona.

_Luego de la ceremonia de apertura, los estudiantes se dirigían a sus salones._

_La pudo divisar caminando entre la multitud de alumnos._

_Comenzó a dudar ¿Debía acercársele a hablar? ¿O simplemente no molestarla? _

_Tomo valor, y se animo a si misma a hablarle_

_Mato corrió hacia la chica._

_-Emm, diculpa- le dijo Mato, apareciendo de repente._

_La niña se sobresalto_

_-¿Si? ¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto con amabilidad._

_-Bueno…yo…- dudo._

_La pobre se quedo helada ¡No había pensado en que decirle!_

_Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente_

_-¡Alta!-_

_La chica parpadeo un par de veces_

_-¿Alta?- pregunto sin comprender._

_-¡Eres muy alta, que envidia!-_

_Se quedaron mirando, en silencio._

_-Ya veo- dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa. Y se marcho sin más._

_Mato la siguió, no se rendiría._

_-Hace un momento te vi llegar en un coche ¡No me lo pude creer! – siguió tratando de conversar._

_-No quería realmente, pero mi padre insistió. Aunque no volverá a pasar- hablo la joven con voz tranquila._

_Mato sonrio ¡estaba haciendo una amiga!_

_Continuaron hablando, hasta llegar al salón de clases._

_-Entonces, somos vecinas- _

_-¡Si- asintió entusiasmada._

_Ambas se observaron._

_-Takanashi Yomi- _

_-¿Eh?_

_-Ese es mi nombre completo- hablo la joven._

_Sonrió_

_-Oh, yo soy Mato-_

Mato sonrió -por más de estar asustada -recordando la vez en que ella y Yomi se hicieron amigas.

Le invadía una completa felicidad cuando recordaba todos los momentos que vivió junto a ella.

¿Por qué tuvo que destruirse todo?

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era poder volver y verla otra vez.

_Yomi observaba a Mato jugar entusiasmada y animada en la cancha._

_Mato en verdad era buena jugando baloncesto. _

_Yomi observo un poco más lejos, un grupo de personas jugando al voleibol. _

_Tal vez ella también podría interesarse y animarse._

_-¡Es aquí, mira!- grito Mato encantada._

_Yomi quedo fascinada._

_Era en una colina. Con el atardecer, había una hermosa vista hacia la ciudad._

_-Es mi lugar favorito- relato Mato- Cuando miro la ciudad desde aquí, tengo un sentimiento de paz. No es únicamente la vista. Bueno…es difícil de explicar ¿Entiendes la idea?_

_-Creo que si…-_

_Hubo un momento de silencio, sin embargo no incomodo. Ambas observaban la vista disfrutando de la compañía de la otra._

_-Oh , cierto- rompió el silencio Mato buscando en sus bolsillos- mira, esto es para ti._

_Era un colgante para celular. Era celeste, con una estrella colgando._

_Yomi abrió los ojos como platos._

_-Es bonito ¿verdad?- _

_-¿Me lo estas dando a mi?- pregunto Yomi._

_Mato ensancho su sonrisa_

_-¡Si! No has colgado nada en tu móvil ¿cierto?-_

_La joven sonrió con sinceridad, observando encantada el objeto._

_-Mira- le mostro un colgante parecido- yo puse este ¡es mi preferido!_

_-Gracias, lo cuidare- rio Yomi._

_Mato entristeció. _

_-Parece que ya no estamos en la misma clase…-_

_-Eso parece…- _

_-Bueno, pero… ¡Nuestros salones estas cerca, y nuestros clubs están pegados!- trato de animarla Mato._

_-Yomi sonrio un poco._

_-Si, supongo. Todo estará bien-_

_Pero todo fue lo contrario._

_La distancia cada vez era mas grande._

_Mato cada vez se alejaba mas y mas de Yomi._

_Al menos, eso es lo que esta última sentía._

_Habia una chica en la clase de Mato, que también estaba en el mismo club._

_Estaba ocupando __**su**__ lugar._

_-¡Hey Yomi, esta chica se llama Yuu! ¡Estanos casi todo el tiempo juntas!- le dijo una mañana Mato._

_-Un gusto, mi nombre es Yuu. Disculpa a Mato, puede ser un poco cabezona- dijo divertida la nueva._

_-¡Oye, eso no es verdad!- siguió el juego la otra._

_Ambas reian como dos viejas amigas que se conocían bastante._

_Yomi las miro con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro._

_Sin embargo, Mato juro que vio un extraño brillo en los ojos de Yomi._

_Luego de ese dia, no la volvió a ver._

_-Oh lo siento, Takanashi-san se ah marchado antes porque tuvo una urgencia- dijo la encargada del club a Mato._

_Esta ultima se sorprendió._

_-¡Vamos, no pongas esa cara!- le animaron._

_Mato intento sonreir._

_La preocupación la invadía cada vez mas y mas._

_Yomi no volvía a clases, y no podía contactar con ella._

_Le mandaba cientos de mensajes y sin embargo no daba señales de estar bien._

_Pero colapso cuando por fin recibió una respuesta sobre su desaparecida amiga, pero una contestación de su madre._

_El celular vibro, y Mato lo tomo enseguida con una pequeña esperanza. _

_Abrio los ojos como platos._

_Las únicas palabras que estaban por su mente: "Yomi", "Desaparecida y "policía"_

_Corrió lo más rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron._

_-Dime ¿Has notado algún comportamiento extraño en tu amiga?- pregunto el oficial._

_Mato escuchaba su interrogatorio, con la mirada fija en el suelo._

_-Ayer… nosotras siempre volvemos juntas a casa- comenzó a relatar la angustiada chica- pero ayer, no estaba. Según una estudiante, se había ido por un asunto urgente. Incluso le manda un mensaje-la voz se le quebró- pero no me respondió._

_No había rastro de Yomi._

_Y Mato cada vez se volvia mas y mas distante._

_Eso es algo que su amiga Yuu comenzó a notar._

_-Oye Mato, animate ¡seguro vuelve en cualquier momento!- trato de animarla._

_Asintio sin muchas ganas._

_Se encontraba en su cama, tirada en un intento por tranquilizarse. Pero no tenia éxito._

_Cada tanto observaba su celular._

_Con la diminuta esperanza, de que Yomi le de señales de que estaba bien, que no había nad a de que preocuparse._

_Los ojos de Mato comenzaban a cerrarse, hasta que recordó._

_Bajo rápidamente las escaleras._

_Fue lo mas rápido que pudo, debía llegar a su lugar especial. Seguro Yomi se encontraba allí ._

_Llego respirando con dificultad. _

_Miro para todos los lados, pero no había rastro de su amiga._

_Se le escaparon algunas lagrimas._

_Un brillo llamo la atención de la muchacha. Corrió hacia donde se encontraba el objeto y lo tomo entre sus manos._

_Era el mismo colgante que le había regalado a Yomi_

_Mato lo apoyo en su pecho._

_-Yomi… ¿Dónde te encuentras?- pregunto._

_El objeto comenzó deslumbrar una luz azul._

_Mato se sobresalto._

_Levanto la cabeza hacia arriba y observo como la luz cegaba cada vez mas sus ojos._

_Luego Mato desapareció del lugar._

Mato siguió caminando con un poco mas de seguridad.

Noto como el colgante que tenia entre sus manos brillaba un poco otra vez.

Una fría voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

-¿Quieres salvarla?-

Miro para arriba y se sorprendió.

Habia una chica, flotando. Mirándola con unos ojos que daban apariencia de ser fríos e indiferentes. Sin embargo, transmitan un sentimiento de seguridad y calidez.

La chica llamo la atención de Mato. Esta quedo fascinada.

Era la segunda vez en su vida que una persona lograba llamar tanto su atención. La primera fue Yomi.

-Tu eres importante para esa persona- continuo hablando la extraña- y tu la consideras importante.

-¿Te refieres a Yomi?- pregunto Mato desesperada- ¿Yomi a donde se ah ido?

No contesto.

-No solo quiero salvarla…- siguió hablando viendo que no tuvo una respuesta- ¡quiero estar de nuevo con ella! ¡Reir de nuevo con ella! ¡En estos momentos… quiero ver a Yomi!

-Ya veo- dijo con simpleza.

Bajo hacia donde estaba Mato.

Se miraron fijo.

Los ojos de la mas pequeña miraban a la extraña con curiosidad.

-¿Y tu quien eres? – pregunto Mato confundida.

No le respondió.

-¿Quién eres…tu?- pregunto otra vez, cerrando los ojos.

La otra chica imito a la joven.

-Yo soy…

_-Yomi…¡Volvamos a casa juntas!_

_Yomi y ella riendo._

_Yomi y ella almorzando juntas._

_Yomi y ella practicando_

-Mi nombre es…

_-Yomi prométeme que no te iras nunca-._

_Sonrio._

_-Lo prometo._

-Mi nombre es Black Rock Shooter

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si has leído hasta aquí ¡Graciaaas! TT-TT

Es mi primer one-shot se podría decir

Adoro estos personajes y esta serie :3

Gracias a **DeadGirlsPoem337** por tu review en mi anterior fic n.n

Agradeceria bastante si me dejasen un review, para saber como progresar :33

Gracias por leer!


End file.
